Fairy Chara
by I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood
Summary: Lucy is tired of being weak and being a burden to Team Natsu. She wants a new beginning... Someone new arrives in Shugo Chara and meets the Guardians. CHAOS ENSUES! Rated Teen for safety.


**FAIRY CHARA**

**Summery: Lucy is tired of being a replacement for Lissana and being a burden to Team Natsu. So, one night she wishes on her lucky star that she won't be a replacement for Lissana. Then, she gets transported to Tokyo, Japan as a 14- year old. She gets strange eggs and she meets the Guradians. CHAOS ENSUES!**

**Hi minna! I know I should continue on Magical Mages Online but I just can't help doing this fic! Sorry if the characters are OCC. So lets get this show on the road!**

**Song: Ho Hey by The Lumineers**

**Prologue:**

**Lucy's POV**

I just wish that I could just be stronger and be not a burden to Team Natsu again. Sure, I have the conviction but not the strength. I leaned on my hidden balcony and gazed off into the starry night. Silence, that's all I heard. It was rare seeing not Team Natsu barge into my house. I decided to embrace the silence. I again looked at the stars at saw all the constellations. Leo, Virgo, Aquarius and my zodiac symbol, Cancer. I saw a bright shooting star swiftly pass by. I heard legends that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish is bound to come true.

_**I wish that I could just not be a burden to Team Natsu and not be weak.**_

The stars seemed more brighter than ever. Suddenly, all I saw was light. A celestial metal door open. I saw people out there laughing and having good times. A time to have a new beginning. I flew eagerly to the exit and FLASH! I looked around and saw a pink haired girl with an older midnight haired man carrying a violin case. I looked down at myself and saw my hair grew longer to my waist flowing. I was wearing my usual clothes. I checked my pockets and saw 11 brightly coloured eggs. Each one had a symbol of the keys and I owned and one had a gold dragon on it with a white small Fairy Tail symbol on its heart. The sun was setting. Time to get a apartment.

**Current Time:**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked down the road and found a decent place to live. The apartment's name was called Madison Millennium Apartments. I went to the woman.

"Can I rent an apartment?" I asked.

"Sure, it's $ 150,000 and what's your name girl?" the lady asked.

"My name is Lucy… Heart and here," I said. She swiped the card and gave it back. I found earlier a bank card of $999999999999999999999. I changed my last name because it's a new beginning and I don't want people of my past find me.

"It's room 875, Miss Heart," the lady said giving me the key. I went to my room and luckily, stuff was all ready there for me. What a great buy! Tomorrow I'll go shopping and then I'll find a school. First I touched the Leo signed egg and the egg began to hatch. A chibi version Loke popped out.

"Princess, why I am I doing here?" Loke asked.

"I don't know, I wished a wish upon a star and ended up here," I replied. "I suppose that the rest are the others but how about this one?" pointing at my new egg.

"I don't know but since I'm small, can I sleep with you?"

"NO!" I yelled. He went back into his egg and I slept.

The next morning I went to a shopping district with my eggs in my purse. I first went to a shop called Pretty in Pink! I bought five cute tops, 4 skirts, 3 skinny jeans and 8 headbands. **(AN: I'm gonna list them, OK?)**

Sweet Shoes: 9 shoes ( 2 high heels, 1 flat, 1 combat boot, 1 flip flop, 1 rain boot, 1 snow boot and 1 crocs and 1 running shoe.

My Life: 5 jackets and 4 sweaters

Hello: bath room accessories

Awesome Packs: 1 backpack and 2 suit cases

Jewels: 3 necklaces and 4 earrings

Finally! I'm exhausted. I went back to my apartment.

"it's funny how he recalls what I can't remember now, she's got a tan and I've got a sunburn…" I sang on my way. I passed by 1 sign that said Seiyo Academy. It had pictures of random students and a group that was called the Guardians. Sounds Interesting. I ran to the school. People gave me weird looks. I went to a person who I assumed who was a teacher.

"Excuse me, do you know where the secretary is?" I asked.

"I'm Nikaidou- sensei, nice to meet you. Just follow me" he said. I followed him and arrived in the office.

"I would like to transfer here" I said.

"What was your previous school?" he asked.

"Fairy Tail Academy" I responded. I didn't know what to say so I said the name of my guild. "It's a school in America," I quickly said.

"Ok, just fill out this form and you'll be good." The principal said. I filled it out. "So, Lucy Heart right?" I nodded. He wrote down a note and said "Go the uniform shop down the hall". I went and showed the note to the cashier. She grabbed a uniform and pushed me in a change room. I quickly changed and went out. She did an inspection and told me to take it off and keep it. I was so tired so I got back to the apartment. I saw the strangest things. Black eggs with Xs flew everywhere in the park. Loke decided to come out. The next thing I knew was that I was glowing gold.

"My heart: Unlock!"

**General POV**

The Guardians were going back home talking about a strange blonde girl on school property. Suddenly a column of sheer gold light glowed in the night sky. The presence was friendly but dangerous at the same time.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled. The Guardians ran toward the park filled with X eggs. Where the light came from was from a blonde girl. Amu was about to do something but Tadase held her back.

"Let's watch. Ok?" Tadase whispered. The girl said "My heart: Unlock" and the whole area was filled with welcoming light. The Guardians were in shock. Nobody they knew except themselves could transform. The girl seemed to know what to do. She was wearing blue sunglasses and wearing **(AN: Hatsune Miku's clothes except the blue are gold, the grey was white and the black was pale yellow) **and her hair was in two pigtails. She said "O Regulus… Grant me your strength!" The light formed into beams, the beams attacked eggs and the eggs were in a gold bind. Then she said "Negative Heart: Bind Tight! Stellar Heart OPEN!" A flurry of stars cut the eggs and they reformed into new ones. She went out of transformation and looked around. Then she ran. The Guardians looked at each other in confusion. Either they have a new ally or new rival.

**Hi minna! I told you in my recent chapter update that I'm doing a Shugo Chara X Fairy Tail fanfic. So here it is! Please review! Now I'm doing my first chapter of a PJO fanfic.**

**Question: Look carefully. What song did Lucy sing earlier? And by who?**

**-_- ASIAN FACE**

**I am Asuna Of Knights OF Blood**


End file.
